Heiros
Heiros (ヘイロス, Heirosu ''or ヒーローズ, ''Hīrōzu) are selected individuals who have the ability to access the powers of the Spirits of Guidance. According to the Legend of Hieros Logos, they are the saviors of the world who appear when a calamity is approaching. They have also been referred to as Demons during the Dark Ages. Etymology The word "heiros" is theorized to have stemmed from two Old Sylphian words, "ieros" which means "sacred" and "iros" or "hērōs" meaning "savior". The Eisthes word "hero" has its roots from the latter Old Sylphian word, but may have influenced the more popular pronunciation of "Heiros" as Eisthes "heroes". Other terms: Elect (選者, Senja, "judge"), Gidulya "Selected by the Gods" (Soemu belief), Beatus "blessed" (Modern Sylphian and Sylphian Mythology), Ha-el'akh "Divine Ones" (Masiahn belief), Karmadi (Gnomese belief), Description Heiros are known to have exceptional control over a certain Element, but they couldn't look any more different from a normal person who has talent with the control over an Element as well. Although one cannot distinguish a Heiros by appearance, they can be identified by their use of Lapis Fors and Lapis Artifacts; only Heiros have the ability to utilize Lapis without the aid of Laplaces. Heiros have an additional ability linked to their Spirit and Element that grants them special abilities, which are called by various terms (such as Spiritualis and Authority (悪権, Agari, "Evil Authority")), but technically referred to as Heiros Abilities. Heiros can be born with these abilities, but they can be unaware of its existence until their abilities awaken. They can also borrow the power of the Spirits, altering their appearance in Spirit Forms (or Haecdivus or Possession (鬼衣, Onigoromo, "Devil Garments")), appearing more similarly to their respective Spirits the more prominent they are when using these forms. They may transcend temporarily into a Spirit when they are able to use the final form of their Spirit Form. In actuality, unlocking stronger Spirit Forms causes severe changes in one's psyche, brought by an anomaly in an Heiros' memories and perception, causes of which are unknown but are definitely linked to their stronger connection with their Spirits. Truth about Heiros For millennia, after the events of the Dark Ages, it has been agreed upon by both mortals ans Spirits that, for this mass genocide to never happen again, they created the legend of the saviors of the world, cementing the belief that the Heiros were indeed those who are chosen to avert calamity. They created this legend to revolve around the sacrifice of the Heiros of Aska who died to return Sol back to the heavens and for light to shine upon the dark world once again. In truth, Heiros are anomalies created as a consequence of Origin's actions of selfishness. Due to the imbalance created by Origin when he left his duties, the Worldly Spirits have less control over their respective Elements, which are randomly given to certain individuals, which then created the Heiros. Initially, the Worldly Spirits had no control over which people became Heiros, resulting in many Heiros created during the earlier time periods. As time passed and the Spirits regained more of their control, they managed to limit the number of Heiros to minimize the irregularities. In more recent years, around the beginning of the Age of Imtimahm-Amo, because of the popularity of the legend and the tempting powers the status of Heiros can bestow, Selection Trials have been done by the Spirits, although there are still some born as Heiros haphazardly. Heiros experience delusions when they unlock the higher levels of their Spirit Forms because of the altered perception and memories that they receive from those who were Heiros before them. Because their link to their Spirits get stronger, they access these memories and emotions whether they like it or not. Although Heiros are created to balance Mana in the world, their existence is still detrimental to the world's Luck. Unknown to most, the Luck (or life force) of a Heiros is converted into Mana, depleting the net Luck of the world and throwing the cycle of Luck in disarray. Fortunately, there are ways to prevent this from happening, such as the Heiros choosing for themselves to join their respective Spirits in an attempt to convert Mana back into Luck, but abandoning their mortal lives in return. When Origin returned to the Spirits and resumed his duties, the number of anomalies decreased, as seen in the events of Revenant Plane. However, this also caused deceased Heiros to come back to life as Revenants, as they were deviated from the aforementioned cycle of Luck and are now tied to these rogue Spirits of Mana, the Remnants, that have also deviated from the cycle. List of Known Heiros Tales of Ylemia * Kenneth Flourith * Galton Theo * Deus Vyasa * Linyu Xin * Aerinas Regillus ens Spirita Sancta * Cael Seneca * Mariene * Phoenix * Adina * Paolo * Umbra Hyle * Samsara * Reonius ens Anima * Meiren Xin * Riz Windavier * Volva da Capo * Alessandro * Hades Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay * Revenant Plane Heiros * Revenant *